castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77
User_talk:Reinhart77/Archive_1 You don't have to delete your talk page, you can keep them shortly as a history in link, you can try look my User page in Soulcalibur wiki. User_talk:Ericard 02:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I've inspect the SOTN LCD handheld sprite, but the sprite was completely confused and doesn't look alike: Medusa is look like the Scylla. With the Medusa Head as the part of the Wolf Head.User_talk:Ericard 02:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I suspected that Medusa was actually Scylla, but wasn't sure. The manual "really" botched the jobs on the names of the enemies. Have you seen the sprite in action without all the background sprites turned on?--Reinhart77 02:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Arrr.... forget the talk page... here, this is my samples. About the sprite, No. cause I don't have the actual games. But I will make one it will merge into LCD chronicles with the help of that guy from youtube. I will try and follow the gameplay from his instructions. Making that game was actually alot of tricky in ideas. Lavalit software is actually for street walk fighting games, but i will create them into LCD adventure games therefore 3 in 1. User_talk:Ericard 02:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Is it okay if I create a template which will be the invite to the Castlevania Fanon Wiki? We just need more users. Shadowmaster 00:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) What kind of template would this be and how would it be used? Would you place it on user's talk pages? I'm not sure how I'd feel about that. It might be best to individually invite people and not use a template so it doesn't seem like spam. You could create a forum page about it and have it updated every now and then. That would get the attention of people who monitor recent change activity. I don't mind if you add external links (in an external link section or fandom section if they exist) to pages to their corresponding Fanon pages. Would that help?--Reinhart77 01:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you are amazing! I fell myself since I saw the score of your edits! Nice works!User_talk:Ericard 13:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Its nice to be appreciated. It's all in good fun.--Reinhart77 21:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Error in Carmilla's page I was in the process of editing Carmilla's page and the power went off @_@...now her table is messed up for some odd reason. Could you please fix this since I have no idea at all how to re-insert the table? Response: That's ok, thanks for letting me know. I reverted the version back to the one before the table got messed up. You're welcome to try another stab at the edits you were making. Might be good to use "Preview" before saving to make sure the edits don't have unwanted consequences.--Reinhart77 23:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Portuguese translation I'm new here ( newbie!!! =P ) and would like to contribute content to translate all the Portuguese (pt-br), how can I help? What you need to do is to create a new Castlevania Wiki in Portuguese. For an example, here is the Spanish site (http://es.castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Portada). I don't know exactly what needs to be done, but you might be able to ask a helper on the Portuguese wikia site (http://pt.wikia.com/wiki). They should be able to create a new wiki.--Reinhart77 01:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 00:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Page Editing Confusion I'm quite new on here, and it seems I've messed up a page I was editing. Can you show me where i've made a mistake? http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Masamune JackAttackk 18:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC)User:JackAttackk No problem. To transform an info box into a table row, change the name of the template from "Infobox Item" to "Item Table Row" and place it in between a "Item Table Begin" template and an "Item Table End" template. Thanks for your help.--Reinhart77 19:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There's another vandal out. This one is IP account 92.8.239.34. He changed Death's quote to something fake and inappropriate (see the history for Death's page). He added an image on Wii Virtual Console that didn't belong (it was the Mourneblade image, I'm not counting that as vandalism). Then he changed Ein Weltherrscher from the HD sound test tracklist into "Ein retard". So, I'm just letting you know so you can keep an eye out on him. Shadowmaster 16:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) shadowmaster he deleted my comment!! 19:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) He's being immature, and throwing a fit because I accidentally deleted a comment on his talk page, and now he's saying I "vandalized" his comment. Shadowmaster 19:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :he was an imature and being an ass on talk pages 19:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) By that, he means I was giving vandals vandalism warnings. He doesn't understand that vandalism is against the rules on the wiki, and thinks I'm being a jerk by warning vandals. Shadowmaster 20:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :he wont stop being a jerk again tel him to leave my talk page alone thankyou 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I told him why I'm "being a jerk", which is actually giving warnings, and now he's saying I'm being a jerk to him. Shadowmaster 20:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Shadowmaster, I'm glad you're watching the content that's being placed on the pages. Please don't be so quick to react to potential vandalism though. If at all possible, give them the benefit of the doubt. If it's clearly vandalism, please fix it, but don't give the vandal any satisfaction by writing on their user page, unless it has happened on more than one occasion on different days, in which case you can bring it to my attention. --Reinhart77 00:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered user vandalizing pages. User 76.28.177.205 has been creating and vandalizing articles. Please take action. Merger Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering about the proposed merger that you guys have mentioned on the front page. Is this still going on or has the idea been abandoned? We would like to remove that part from the Main Page, that way we aren't driving traffic away from Wikia. Please get in touch with me about this matter, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. - Wagnike2 18:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow collector edition Would you happen to know how much the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow collector edition will cost? I'd rather like to get my hands on that rather then the normal thing itself. :3 Can't say that i do. I'm sure you could google it though? I have a PS3 and am not sure if there will be a special edition for that system.--Reinhart77 05:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I do believe it will be for the ps3. Someone posted the picture for the ps3 version box here. ps3 collector edition --Angeloni87 Found the price. It's going to be exactly $79.99 --Angeloni87 Alucard, The son of Dracula. Alucard is quite Handsome, Is he not? :) i am his biggest fan!!!!!!! i don't like maria renard or sonia belmont that much.............. try adding something on my talk page Hi! need help with stuff........ Graveyard Duck One user, IP account 71.125.144.208, has been repeatedly undoing the redirect on the Graveyard Duck page. Could you protect the page so he stops? Shadowmaster 00:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You know, it's not all that bad of an idea to redirect Graveyard Duck to Gypsy, as he is mentioned in the Gypsy page. It's worth discussion at least.--Reinhart77 00:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, about the "Allison Belmont" incident well, im sorry i did that because i wantwd to inspire fans to join this community if ever you could forgive me well thanks..... you're quite a great editor.... :) With Love, Genya ArikadoGenya arikado 07:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Shadowmaster Hey Reinhart77, about that shadowmaster thing um.... could i do anything to help? A caring fan, Genya Arikado.......Genya arikado 07:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Shadowmaster Hey Reinhart77, about that shadowmaster thing um.... could i do anything to help? A caring fan, Genya Arikado.......Genya arikado 07:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Genya, you didn't have any ill intent, so there's no problem. It takes a little while to learn what kind of things are ok to have in this wiki, and I know they're not really written down, and even if they were, you might not find where they were written down right away. This wiki does include some fan material, so it can be confusing. If you would like to write about some fan related content, there are a couple things you can do. One is that it is okay to have a page devoted to a fan fiction. You can make "one" page about that fan fiction or fan-universe, and then have a separate paragraph for each character from that universe describing who they are. As long as the information is contained on that fan fiction page, it's ok. What we don't want is for information about the fan universe to "leak" into an official character's page or a page to be created for a made up character. That would just cause people confusion about what is real and what is made up. If you would like to make a fan fiction page, just add the category Category:Fan Fiction to it and don't add other category to it that doesn't have the word "fan" in it. The second thing you can do, as both myself and Shadowmaster have mentioned, is that you can update the Castlevania Fanon Wiki. That wiki is affiliated with this one, and it is the place where you are encouraged to write your own story about the Castlevania universe. It looks like Shadowmaster has already moved the page for Allison Belmont over there (but apparently doesn't approve of the grammar, so made some updates). http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Allison_Belmont. About editing general pages, it's best to keep the voice that you are writing in a manner that does not show any emotions or personal opinions. --Reinhart77 16:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hi are you one of the creators of this wiki? If it is, may i suggest something? it's that I/you/we/someone must create a boss guide so for those guys that don't know how to kill this boss, they can get some advantages or so........ Thanks, Carinodren Carinodren 07:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) hey Reinhart77, That's a good idea Carinodren. I don't own an XBox-360 (I'll have to rectify that), so I can't play the game myself and don't really have any strategies myself (I'm assuming you're talking about Harmony of Despair). It's hard to say if the strategy should go in the chapter page, the boss's page, or make a new page for the boss specifically for HD (Dracula and Death would need their own game-specific pages, but the other bosses could just have a separate section). Let me know what you think and if you would like to create a strategy section. Thanks! --Reinhart77 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) about that emotion thing you wrote well i don't do emontions but thanks anyway you're just like a friend........Genya arikado 07:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) that's great, hope you enjoy your stay. let me know if there's something in particular you would like to help with. --Reinhart77 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* i just don't get shadowmaster... first, he calls me a jerk (even if i am a girl). second, he starts hurting my feelings....... geez.....HE'S SO MEAN!!!!! :( (i need help with trying to make my edits more popular and interesting)Genya arikado 07:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) anyways I don't have Harmony of Despair(nor an Xbox) but I am talking about Dawn of sorrow, Symphony of the night, and Dracula X chronicles(well, I can help around the "Bloodlines" stage). Carinodren 10:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok cool. yeah, you can just add a strategy section to any boss page and that should be fine. thanks a lot and have fun.--Reinhart77 19:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey, if any of you need help with Dracula X chronicles well......... just ask me!! :) (i love helping people)Genya arikado 07:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, did you know that Simon Belmont and Isacc look alike Yep!!! but simon looks like walter too (a little)Genya arikado 11:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Do you know where I can find a translation of the Akumajou Dracula: Kabucji no Tsuisoukyoku novel? I'd be happy to expand on the page, if I knew what happened. Even a Japanese transcript could work; I could use my limited Japanes to work on it. Thanks! Toastman92 That would be awesome, but alas, I have no idea where you could find a translation or transcript online. It's from Denjeki Bunko magazine (http://dengekibunko.dengeki.com/), maybe you could order a back issue that included the story? Or maybe it's available second hand on some ebay like website in Japan??--Reinhart77 02:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, that doesn't appear possible, due to current financial situations. I'll keep those links in mind for the future. Thanks! Toastman92